Sua Cor Favorita
by Abby L. Carter
Summary: Essa história é contada pela Sora e fala sobre o verdadeiro amor de sua vida. História Traduzida
1. Tudo Culpa Minha

PT 1 - TUDO CULPA MINHA  
Tempestades sempre pareciam fazer todas as coisas ruins na minha vida  
desaparecerem. Só sentar no peitoril da janela e fitar a janela poderia  
estabilizar todos os meus problemas. Não tenho certeza porquê, ainda.  
Alguns podem dizer porque a chuva é sempre tão calma e a Terra é refrescada  
por causa dela. Mas isso não parece certo para mim. Digo, as casas das  
pessoas foram destruídas e arrastadas por causa das tempestades, e que a  
maioria certamente não é calma. Outras pessoas já acham que sou louca. Mas  
eu nunca liguei para o que eles pensam dos meus meios de relaxar. Tudo que  
importou para mim é que funcionou, não funcionou? Mas agora não.  
Não desde que ele nos deixou. Desde que ele me deixou, na verdade. Nenhum  
de nós sabe onde ele está, nem mesmo Kari. Ninguém mais entende porque ele  
partiu, exceto eu. Eu não acho que eles querem saber, enfim. É difícil para  
eu falar com a maioria deles agora. Eles dizem que foi culpa dele, que ele  
arruinou sua própria vida, mas nunca vão saber que fui eu quem arruinou sua  
vida. Eles nunca saberão que fui eu quem confundiu tudo. Sou a razão pela  
qual todos os meus supostos amigos estão bravos com ele, e eles não sabem.  
E agora, enquanto eu volto a olhar por toda a minha vida, não há um momento  
que eu possa lembrar que ele não fosse parte disso, eu percebi o quão boba  
eu fui para deixá-lo partir, assim como aquilo. Eu nem mesmo tentei pará-  
lo, meu melhor amigo, que estava apaixonado por mim. Nunca serei capaz de  
encontrar um outro cara como ele, ele foi aquela e única pessoa que me fez  
sentir como alguém especial, em vez do claro ninguém que eu pensava eu era.  
  
Mas só porque eu estava tão insegura dos meus sentimentos para admitir que  
eu tinha me apaixonado por ele também, eu o perdi. Muito bem, Sora. Você  
oficialmente torceu sua vida. Tá tão torcida agora, que nem mesmo uma  
tempestade conseguiria tirá-la dela. Eu sabia que o brasão do amor não era  
certo para mim.  
*****  
Eu acho que tudo começou quando eu decidi que Matt era o cara certo para  
mim. Se eu soubesse o que estava para acontecer, eu não teria nem olhado  
para a receita de biscoitos. Eu tive que olhar para ela naquele dia, mesmo  
que eu tivesse feito quase um milhão de fornadas para Tai, porque eu estava  
tão nervosa. Considerando que eu sou a guardiã do amor, eu deveria ter  
sabido que não era amor verdadeiro. Você não deveria estar tão nervosa só  
porque não consegue assar biscoitos certos na primeira vez (eu tentei três  
vezes). Você não tem medo de amor verdadeiro porque, esperançosamente,  
quando você finalmente sabe que você achou o escolhido, diferente do meu  
caso, você tem que superar com esse sentimento verdadeiro de amor que não  
pode sentir mais nada. Ele toma conta do seu corpo e você pode sentir se  
ainda fosse separado da pessoa que te mataria. Eu conheço esse sentimento  
de experiência agora.  
Mas, enquanto eu parava na frente do famoso Yamato Ishida e sua banda no  
camarim, tudo que eu queria fazer era correr, porque, por alguma estranha  
razão, ficar tão nervosa era realmente assustador. Mas então Tai apareceu.  
Se eu tivesse sido uma garota tão ingênua, eu teria percebido que Tai  
estava tentando me dizer que ele me amava. Nenhum dos dois lados teve  
sorte. Eu pude sentir um imenso sinal de dentro, quando Tai apareceu, como  
sempre. Eu me senti confortável de novo e perdi o olhar petrificado que ele  
encontrou é o jeito para meu rosto enquanto parava lá. Tudo que eu queria  
fazer era pegar Tai pelo braço e andar para fora daquele lugar com ele.  
Talvez um outro dia eu espero que eu consiga. Eu me achei sorrindo pelo  
pensamento de que Tai estava, mais uma vez, me salvando, como ele sempre  
fez. Mas eu voltei à realidade quando percebi que Tai não tinha nenhuma  
intenção de me ajudar do jeito que eu queria. É típico do Tai fazer o que  
ele acha que é melhor, mesmo se for pior. Eu pessoalmente acredito que Tai  
sempre foi um pouco muito cuidadoso, mas essa é uma das razões pelas quais  
eu sei, agora, que vou sempre amá-lo. São as pequenas coisas na vida que  
contam, certo? Tai descobriu minha "situação" imediatamente, mas Tai Kamiya  
nunca desiste, bem, é o que eu achava.  
"Então, Sora, você ta indo ao show com ninguém, não que isso importe para  
mim ou outra coisa, só estava pensando...".  
"Hum, na verdade...". Não tinha idéia do que dizer par ele. Estava tão  
aliviada que ele estava lá, mas eu estava apaixonada por Matt no momento e,  
eu acho que, por estar tão nervosa, eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. Eu vi  
Tai olhar para os biscoitos e então, tristemente, para a porta.  
"Eu aposto que esses biscoitos são para o Matt, certo?".  
"Uh...".  
"Tudo bem". Ele disse depois de uma longa pausa. "Eu realmente não sabia o  
que estava acontecendo, mas a próxima coisa eu sei". Tai me empurrou para  
dentro. "Diga ao Matt que eu disse oi".  
E foi assim. Algumas pessoas conhecem esse dia por Natal, eu conheço com o  
'Dia em que arruinei nossas vidas'. Tem até um toque especial para isso. Eu  
odeio aquele dia. Mesmo que não fosse o dia que ele partiu, eu ainda odeio.  
No momento, enfim, eu não podia estar mais feliz. Matt finalmente era meu  
namorado, a vida era maravilhosa. Mas eu nem dei atenção para o meu  
namorado que me levou lá? Claro que não. E é a razão por o dia formalmente  
conhecido como Natal ser chamado por esse nome. Eu esqueci do meu melhor  
amigo. Foi muito difícil para ele ver tudo isso, e foi tudo minha culpa. 


	2. Paredes Brancas, Céu Azul

PT 2 - PAREDES BRANCAS, CÉU AZUL.  
Eu gostaria de dizer que sou o tipo de pessoa que não é esquecida para  
nada. Eu sempre pensei que estava no topo das coisas, notando tudo que  
estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Pessoas sempre me viram como o tipo  
carente, e eu acho que foi por um tempo. Mas, desde que eu comecei a sair  
com o Matt, você pode me chamar de Sora insensível.  
Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo se não tivesse a ver com Matt ou  
comigo. Tudo ao nosso redor era 'Quem liga?' e 'Não tenho idéia'. Aquilo  
foi o ponto de volta na minha vida. Um ponto de volta muito ruim.  
Normalmente, o ponto de volta consiste em reações como ver a luz ou uma  
maquiagem pessoal completa. Meu ponto de volta, me deixe, por favor,  
esquecê-lo, foi arruinar minha vida. Funcionou, não funcionou?  
Você pode imaginar o quanto aquilo afetou minha vida. Pessoas pararam de  
falar e viraram suas costas para mim. Eu nunca pensei que fosse por causa  
do jeito que eu estava agindo, completamente descuidada. Eu pensei que era  
porque todos estavam com ciúmes de mim, da nova e não-melhor Sora.  
Todos estavam preocupados comigo, todos meus amigos, exceto os  
Digiescolhidos. Olhando de volta para isso, eu acho que eles ficaram comigo  
porque eles se sentiram obrigados. Eu sei que não estavam apreciando minha  
companhia.  
Eu finalmente percebi o que estava acontecendo comigo enquanto sentava na  
cadeira um dia. As paredes brancas refletiam toda a luz que entrava pelas  
janelas. Era quase insuportável. Eu só estava sentada lá, tentando o meu  
melhor para manter o sol fora dos meus olhos e anotando como formular  
elementos complexos e deixar eles semelhantes aos outros (trabalho enquanto  
nossa professora tentava achar um jeito de pagar seus impostos), quando ela  
olhou dos papéis dela e disse:  
"Sr. Kamiya, você está se sentindo bem?".  
Todas as cabeças na sala se viraram para olhar para o Tai, até eu, quem tem  
estado ignorando ele, acidentalmente, de propósito, também estava intrigada  
com o que havia de errado com Tai. Olhando para ele rapidamente, ele  
parecia ótimo. Mas eu olhei um pouco mais longe e vi porque nossa  
professora perguntou para ele. Tai estava em outro lugar, química  
esquecida. Ele parecia doente. Gotas de suor estavam cascateando pelo seu  
rosto, como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. Eu me achei  
imaginando se ele estava bem, e esperando que ele estivesse. Eu não  
importava tanto assim com uma pessoa desde o Natal.  
"Sr. Kamiya, tudo bem com você?".  
Sem resposta.  
"Sr. Kamiya".  
Tai vagarosamente olhou para ela. Ele apresentou-se confuso e fora de  
toque, como se ele não tivesse a mais fraca idéia de onde ele estava.  
"Eu acredito que você precise ir ver a enfermeira, Sr. Kamiya".  
Tai acenou em aprovação, mesmo que eu ache que ele não sabia o que ela  
estava perguntando. Ele colocou sua mochila nas costas, pegou o passe e  
saiu. O resto da minha sala voltou aos seus trabalhos ou, no caso de  
algumas garotas, pintar suas unhas, até mesmo suas unhas do pé. Mas eu não.  
Sem saber disso, eu levantei minhas mãos para o alto.  
Eu lembro de olhar para minhas mãos estupidamente, tentando fazer minha  
mente forçar isso retornar sua atenção de volta ao papel cheio de números e  
elementos. Não tinha idéia porque elas estavam no alto, até a professora me  
chamar.  
"Sim, Srta. Takenouchi?".  
Assim como Tai, eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas eu me vi  
lhe perguntando uma pergunta, enfim.  
"Você não acha... Ver Tai? Eu devo, eu posso ter certeza que ele está bem?  
Ele não parecia muito bem. Eu só quero ter certeza que ele chegou lá...".  
Blah, blah, blah. Eu realmente não acho que ela fazia idéia do que eu  
estava dizendo, mas ela me deixou ir, provavelmente então eu calaria a  
boca. Eu, também, me vi colocando minha mochila nas costas para deixar a  
sala.  
Virando a esquina, eu vi que Tai ainda estava andando vagarosamente pelo  
corredor. Eu só o observei por um momento, vendo tudo que acabava de  
acontecer. Senti como se estivesse chorando ali mesmo no corredor, vendo  
ele ir...para algum lugar. O escritório das enfermeiras era em outra  
direção.  
Eu tentava descobrir o que dizer e o que perguntar a ele. De repente, me  
importar com ele quando eu não fazia por muito tempo, estava me assustando.  
Naquele momento eu soube que tudo que queria fazer era falar com ele. Então  
depois de meus pensamentos estarem prontos, eu chamei por ele.  
"Tai! Espere!".  
Ele parou de andar e virou ao redor para me encarar. Eu já estava correndo  
para alcançá-lo. Ele sentou na borda da janela e abriu a janela para deixar  
um pouco do ar quente da primavera circular pelo corredor. Ele deixou parte  
da borda perto dele para eu sentar quando eu fiz isso para ele. Sem  
hesitação, eu sentei na cadeira e olhei para ele. Eu lembrei tão vivamente  
o jeito que seu rosto olhava de volta para mim. Um sorriso torto estava nos  
lábios, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. Em outras palavras, ele estava  
sorrindo tristemente para mim.  
"Tudo bem?".  
"Você pode guardar um segredo?".  
"Sim". Eu disse enquanto um sorriso se fazia no meu rosto.  
"Promete não contar? Nem pela alma?".  
Eu acenei rapidamente, parecendo que éramos crianças de novo. Tai costumava  
fazer eu prometer alguma coisa antes de ele me contar o que era, como  
agora. Olhando para mim com sua sobrancelha levantada, eu tive que abafar  
uma risada enquanto eu lembrava de uma vez em particular. Estávamos no  
parque e ele tinha me feito prometer não contar a ninguém, e então ele me  
fez jurar pela sepultura do meu peixe dourado. Tínhamos seis anos na época.  
Eu prometi e jurei pela sepultura do meu peixe dourado. Tai se inclinou  
cuidadosamente e, sem saber, pegou um pouco de areia da caixa de areia do  
nosso lado, e jogou no meu cabelo. Eu o persegui pelo parque todo antes de  
eu finalmente jogar um pouco de areia no cabelo dele. Eu lembro que demorou  
muito para tirar a areia do meu cabelo e do dele também.  
O rosto de Tai ficou muito sério, então eu tentei fazer o meu parecer tão  
severo quanto o possível. Então ele levantou seu dedo mínimo para mim.  
'Uau'. Eu pensei, fitando seu dedo. 'Essa deve ser uma situação muito  
séria'.  
"Promessa do dedo mínimo?" Ele perguntou. Eu liguei meu dedo com o dele.  
"Promessa do dedo mínimo".  
Tai balançou sua cabeça e o sorriso enfraqueceu. Por um momento lá, me  
senti como se fôssemos crianças novamente, e ele estava indo pôr mais areia  
no meu cabelo. Eu queria que fosse o caso. Mas mesmo por aquele minuto,  
lembrando que a memória é uma coisa que muda, eu olhei para Tai. Não  
importa o quanto eu desejasse por isso, nós não éramos mais crianças.  
"Não?" Eu perguntei a maioria para mim mesma, ainda. "Porquê?" Tai olhava  
para mim e depois olhava para fora da janela. O céu azul radiante é lindo  
para nós, eu acredito nisso. Tai me lembrava de alguém que eu não conhecia,  
e eu me lembrava de alguém quem ainda procura por algo, e não sabe nem onde  
isso está. Ás vezes, as coisas que são muito bonitas, são as desconhecidas.  
Ainda olhando para fora da janela, Tai começou a falar.  
"As coisas não funcionam do jeito que quere, Sora. As coisas mudam, as  
pessoas mudam e isso machuca. Machuca porque você sente que fez um milhão  
de sacrifícios que você podia ter evitado, mas não evitou, então só uma  
pessoa seria feliz. E depois não consegue nem reconhecer aquela pessoa  
mais, e isso machuca mais, porque... porque então você sabe que perdeu ela  
por bem. A única pessoa que você achava especial se foi. E isso... isso  
machuca como o inferno".  
Eu não entendi realmente o que ele quis dizer, mas eu sabia o que estava  
dizendo. Tai estava com dor. Era tudo que eu precisava saber. Eu alcancei  
sua mão e toquei com a minha.  
Seu toque pareceu um hálito de vida para mim. Ele mudou aquele dia de  
primavera, atrás da janela debaixo do céu azul. Eu pude sentir a dor de Tai  
em mim, enquanto dávamos as mãos, e tudo que eu queria fazer era fixar  
isso. Então, o sinal tocou.  
Adolescentes correram para os corredores e bateram para nós do nosso  
assento na janela. Vozes aumentaram e ecoaram na área fechada, mas  
continuávamos de mãos dadas. O corredor ficou mais e mais cheio e Tai abriu  
sua boca para dizer algo. Mas nada saiu. Ele então deixou minha mão e foi  
embora, me deixando com meus pensamentos.  
Eu acabei de dizer que seu toque me mudou, mas é verdade. Depois de ele  
dizer o que quer que ele esteja tentando me dizer, eu percebi como eu  
estava agindo. Eu odiei. Estava sendo egoísta quando eu não queria ser, e  
estava machucando as pessoas pelo caminho. Tai estava machucado, e eu  
lembro de pensar que eu podia, possivelmente, ser aquela que o machucou,  
mas no momento, eu só repeli esse sentimento, achando que eu nunca faria  
nada para machucá-lo. Tudo que eu queria fazer agora era ajudar ele. Foi  
como eu soube que ele tinha me mudado. Eu me importei com ele de novo, eu  
precisava me importar com ele.  
Se eu não tivesse sido tão errada do jeito que estava sentindo, ele estaria  
aqui ainda. Mesmo que ele praticamente me disse que me amava, e que eu  
tenha machucado ele, eu ainda não sei o que eu estava procurando. Só que eu  
estava procurando por algo. Mas isso nunca ajuda ninguém, ajuda?  
Especialmente para mim. 


	3. Cores do Sol

PT 3 - CORES DO SOL  
Alguém muito sábio uma vez disse: "A vida é como uma caixa de chocolates,  
você nunca sabe o que você vai pegar". Você pode ter ouvido isso antes.  
Você dá uma grande variedade de chocolates e você pode ter qualquer tipo  
que quiser. Você olha cuidadosamente para todos os tamanhos e formatos  
diferentes, e as cores diferentes. Pegue um chocolate escuro, e você decide  
o que vai fazer com sua vida. Um desses pedaços de frutas significa saúde.  
Caramelo, um favorito para muitos, é sua vida amorosa. Eu estava esperando  
pegar um de caramelo, então eu finalmente teria aquele doce, o pequeno  
pedaço que mudaria minha vida. Mas, em vez disso, eu peguei de coco.  
Então, em outras palavras, minha decisão foi, bem, para falar  
delicadamente, errada. Parece tão simples para eu entender agora, mas volte  
quando eu era apenas uma adolescente, era tão confuso e difícil. Era só  
minha mente ventando e complicada que eu nunca dei um pensamento, na  
verdade. Depois de Tai me empurrar para Matt, as coisas mudaram. Se foi  
para melhor ou para pior, nunca saberei. E, depois de falar com o Tai,  
minha vida mudou de novo. Todas essas coisas foram muito para mim naquele  
momento. Eu não pude classificar nenhum dos meus pensamentos, mas tudo que  
eu precisava saber era porque Tai estava se sentindo daquele jeito. Aquilo  
era tudo que importava.  
Então, depois da aula de tênis, eu fui ver o ensaio de Matt, como uma boa  
namorada faria, exceto por meus pensamentos não estarem em ver Matt, mas em  
Tai. Eu estava lembrando o toque de sua mão na minha. Claro que já tinha  
segurado sua mão antes, mas foi diferente daquela vez. E eu queria saber  
porquê...  
"Sora!".  
Meus pensamentos foram quebrados e eu nunca consegui descobrir porque foi  
diferente. No momento eu estava tentando descobrir porque Matt estava  
olhando para mim estranhamente. Eu olhei ao redor e notei que eu estive tão  
entretida nos meus pensamentos que eu passei direto do lugar.  
Nós nos cumprimentamos com um pequeno beijo nos lábios, mas aquela era a  
última coisa que eu queria fazer. Eu queria muito falar com Matt sobre Tai.  
Nós andamos pelo parque falando de pequenas coisas. Nós demos as mãos como  
sempre fazíamos. Mas, dessa vez, eu estava mais para notar as coisas  
diferentes entre Tai e Matt em vez da conversação.  
"Você parece estar fora de você, Sora. Alguma coisa na mente?". Ele me  
perguntou enquanto sentávamos num velho banco que inspecionava o lago. Eu  
não sabia por onde começar. Eu sentei lá pensando por um momento, não  
sabendo como falar ou como Matt iria reagir quando eu falasse. Ele sentou  
lá, parecendo todo interessado, esperando minha resposta. Olhando de volta,  
ele realmente era um ótimo amigo.  
"Eu falei com Tai hoje na escola".  
Matt me deu um olhar estranho. Eu aposto que ele estava pensando a mesma  
coisa que eu percebi aquele dia. Porque eu me importei tão repentinamente?  
Mas o olhar desapareceu, substituído por um que ele me disse:  
"Oh, isso é ótimo, mas eu achava que tinha algo a ver com a gente". Talvez  
ele não se importou muito porque esse relacionamento estava fazendo a mesma  
coisa ele que estava fazendo para mim. Mas ele fingiu estar interessado,  
enfim.  
"Então, hum, o que aconteceu?".  
Eu disse a ele exatamente o que aconteceu, mas sem o lance de dar as mãos.  
Eu não achei que ele teria gostado muito disso. Ele ouviu todas as palavras  
que eu tinha a dizer. Até mesmo ele, assim como eu, nunca falou com Tai  
como costumávamos a fazer, Matt sentiu que ainda precisava ficar um amigo  
leal. Eu acho que todos os nossos brasões hesitaram com a gente, mesmo  
depois de a verdade não ter sido mostrada por muito tempo.  
Matt pensou que, talvez, Tai só estava se sentindo muito pressionado sobre  
qual escola ele estaria indo no próximo ano. Ele conseguiu uma bolsa de  
estudos por sua prática de futebol e foram oferecidos passes livres para  
algumas faculdades que queriam ter Tai Kamiya jogando por eles. Eu fingi  
que isso fazia sentido, então eu só concordei com ele. Matt precisava ir  
para casa, enfim, então eu não quis segurá-lo. Mas, enquanto Matt ia  
embora, com sua guitarra nas suas costas, eu soube que ele estava errado.  
Ele era meu doce de coco.  
Tai não teria me feito prometer não contar a ninguém, esquecer do juramento  
do dedo mínimo para isso, se isso fosse sobre faculdade. E ele teria me  
dito diretamente, em vez de me deixar imaginando por muito tempo. Mas eu  
sabia que Matt estava errado, provavelmente nem mesmo teve a mais pequena  
idéia, porque ele não teve que ver o jeito que Tai estava. A dor naqueles  
olhos cor de chocolate estava tão ardente que ainda tem impacto em mim, só  
de lembrar.  
Com Matt partido, eu voltei para os meus pensamentos. Eu sempre fui até Tai  
por ajuda, mas eu não pude dessa vez. Eu tentei Matt, e quando ele dava  
respostas, elas não ajudavam. Eu estava sozinha nessa. Eu não me sentia  
assim desde nossa primeira vez no Mundo Digital.  
Eu dizia que meu brasão do amor nunca brilharia. Aquilo me machucou muito.  
Senti-me desamparada e fraca, nunca seria tão boa quanto Tai ou os outros.  
Eu fugi e, intimamente, me convenci que já não havia um motivo para estar  
viva. Talvez fosse o mesmo jeito que Tai estava se sentindo agora, apenas  
dor. Mas algo me manteve. Tai e os outros, eventualmente, me acharam. Eu  
lhes contei minha história e comecei a chorar. Mas a coisa que eu lembro  
mais foi quando Tai me abraçou. Ele me ajudou aquele dia. Ainda estava me  
sentindo machucada, mas foi como se Tai tivesse me dado uma chance de  
viver. Mais tarde naquela noite, meu brasão brilhou.  
Eu encostei de volta no banco e olhei através das folhas que dançavam no  
vento sob minha cabeça. Ainda perdida nas últimas sobras da memória, eu  
pensei no meu brasão. Amor. Dita ser a coisa que faz o mundo girar, ainda  
era um mistério para mim. É claro que eu amo minha mãe e minha família, mas  
é um outro tipo de amor. O tipo que nem mesmo uma banda de rock como a de  
Matt canta. Parece tão simples ao olho do observador, mas para os dois  
amantes, é um sentimento muito mais complexo e maravilhoso. Ou, é um  
sentimento que quebra corações e arruína vidas. Eu desejo mais que tudo ter  
que saber que aquilo era amor. Tai estava indo embora, e que eu era a única  
que podia pará-lo.  
Mas eu não parei. E se eu tivesse aprendido algo da vida, saberia que não  
se pode mudar o passado. Então, tudo o que eu fiz aquela noite foi fitar o  
ambiente do sol. Eu me lembro de ver isso como uma lembrança de Tai. Seu  
brasão era o sol. Uma lágrima caiu dos cantos dos meus olhos enquanto os  
raios de luz laranja e vermelho batiam na face. As duas cores na água vão  
ficar na minha mente e no meu coração para sempre. Elas se entrosaram em  
harmonia no escuro, cascateando águas. Foi o momento que a natureza criou.  
Isso quis me mostrar alguma coisa. Meu brasão é da cor vermelha e a de Tai,  
da cor laranja. É uma dessas coisas na vida que são tão completamente  
óbvias que você nem mesmo percebe até que é muito tarde. Eu sempre fui  
terrível com o tempo. 


	4. Pingos de Chuva do Meu Passado

PT 4 - PINGOS DE CHUVA DO MEU PASSADO  
Todos os dias ficaram piores para mim depois daquilo. Eu comecei a me  
preocupar com Tai mais e mais a cada dia. Mas eu ainda estava tão esquecida  
de tudo ao meu redor que eu não fiz nada a respeito. Meu passado me tortura  
mais a cada dia. Toda a preocupação e a incerteza não me deram nada para me  
segurar. Então foi um sentimento estranho para mim. Eu me importei muito  
com essa pessoa, e queria ajudá-lo muito. Mas eu não ajudei. Eu me falava  
todos os dias que eu continuaria a falar com Tai, e eu falava  
ocasionalmente, mas ele sempre me deixava com palavras que me confundiam e  
me deixavam pensando. Em outras palavras, eu acho que é melhor quando ele  
fingia que nunca mostrou sua dor vulnerável, de qualquer maneira. Tai agia  
como se tudo estivesse bem, mas ele não pode enganar ninguém, especialmente  
eu.  
Eu sempre fui capaz de ver seu verdadeiro sentimento através de seus olhos.  
Então, mesmo quando ele mantinha sua dor e ferida por dentro, eu sabia que  
ela estava lá. Eu imagino se ele conseguia ler meus olhos do mesmo jeito  
que eu lia os dele. E se ele conseguia, estava ele tão paralisado quanto eu  
estava?  
Porque eu não conseguia descobrir o que fez ele se machucar tão  
ofensivamente? Todas as minhas perguntas foram cheias dentro da minha  
cabeça, respostas para serem encontradas em nenhuma parte. Isso me deixou  
com apenas uma solução.  
Eu me virei para a primavera chuvosa por conforto. Chovia muitas vezes, às  
vezes por até dois dias ou mais. Minha terapia das tempestades funcionou  
então, e eu estava agradecida. Portanto, toda noite ou dia que a chuva  
caía, você podia ter me achado sentada perto da janela, olhando para fora,  
para os céus cinzas acima. Eu trazia meus pensamentos, perguntas e  
preocupações para a janela como meus convidados especiais de honra. Depois  
eu os soltaria, deixando cada um pular com os pingos de chuva e cair no  
movimento das ruas abaixo. Por pouco tempo eu seria uma paz. Mas todos eles  
retornaram na próxima manhã, vazando pelos meus sonhos enquanto eu dormia  
(quando eu conseguia), para continuar a me importunar por todo o dia, e me  
deixar rezando para a próxima chuva vir logo.  
*****  
Eu lembro de uma noite em particular. Nada de muito ordinário aconteceu  
àquela noite, nada a não ser um longo inglês fácil que eu estive tirando.  
Eu lembro que foi porque estava chovendo muito naquela noite, mas eu estava  
colada na frente do meu computador, tentando encontrar alguma semelhança  
entre todos os personagens de todos os livros que lemos naquele ano. Não  
conseguia me concentrar, o som da chuva e do vento batendo contra a janela  
estava me atraindo muito. Estava só esperando do lado de fora por mim para  
ir e me aliviar dessa agonia. Então, sentindo a natural necessidade de  
procrastinar, eu peguei o telefone e liguei para o Matt.  
"Alô, Matt? É a Sora".  
"Ei, Sora! O que está fazendo?".  
"Bem, eu devia estar fazendo minha lição de inglês, conta um quarto de  
nossa média para o último semestre, mas...". Eu ouvi sua risada e os  
acordes da guitarra tocando do outro lado da linha. Isso me fez sentir um  
pouco melhor, até porque eu teria odiado estar conversando com a chuva,  
então falando com ele. "Gee, eu fui uma ótima namorada, não fui?".  
"Fico feliz por não estar em DP de inglês como você, Sora, eu nunca teria  
tempo para praticar com a banda!".  
"Oh, não! Não conseguíamos ter isso, agora conseguimos?".  
"Hei, você acabou de me lembrar! Estaremos num show com umas duas outras  
bandas, no sábado antes das férias. Você vai?".  
"É, acho que sim. Não vou fazer mais nada".  
"Ótimo! Hei, eu preciso ir. Eu acho que meu pai acabou de queimar algo na  
cozinha...".  
"Tchau". Eu disse, mas ele já tinha desligado.  
Eu sempre fui aos seus shows. Ás vezes eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo  
isso só porque eu era sua namorada. Eu nunca pensei que aquela era uma  
razão boa o bastante. Todas aquelas garotas ficavam gritando coisas  
estranhas e obscenas que elas queriam fazer com ele. Essa era à parte que,  
eu acho, você poderia dizer que me incomodava. Não porque ele era meu  
namorado e 'Meu Deus, quem essas garotas pensam que são?'. Mas porque me  
sentia tão deselegante ficando lá. Todas elas o adoravam e o veneravam. Mas  
eu nunca fazia, e eu era sua namorada. Sentia-me como se estivesse iludindo  
ele, ou até pior, que ele estava me iludindo. Eu nunca empurrei essa  
possibilidade para fora da minha mente, porque parecia tão provável.  
Começou quando Izzy, Tai, Matt e eu começamos o colegial quatro anos atrás.  
Parecia como se nós mudássemos para caminhos diferentes. Izzy se tornou um  
doa adolescentes mais espertos na escola. Ele estava um ano adiantado e era  
admirado por suas habilidades acadêmicas por ser de classes superiores. Se  
você me perguntar, eu acho que ele se formou quando éramos iniciantes.  
Tai se tornou... bem, tenho mesmo que dizer? Ele nasceu para ser popular.  
Tai sempre foi o melhor jogador de futebol da idade dele nesse lado do  
Japão, talvez de todos os lados. Ele fez um ano de calouro e sempre foi o  
melhor jogador, em todos os aspectos. Ele tinha olhares, uma recém-  
encontrada fascinação sexual, e o estilo bom o bastante para encantar  
qualquer garota, causando ciúme em muitos garotos, e era um evidente garoto  
perfeito. Mas o que mais me chocou sobre Tai era que isso nunca subiu à sua  
cabeça, ainda que tivesse certeza que havia espaço suficiente para isso.  
Era como se ele fingisse que não era popular. Seus melhores amigos eram,  
principalmente, pessoas que ninguém que era como ele se importava em falar,  
por exemplo, com todos os Digiescolhidos, exceto por Matt e Mimi, mas bem,  
você os conhece. Ele ousava a fazer coisas que nenhuma pessoa popular  
faria, como ajudar um calouro ou um novo estudante achar sua sala, ou  
apenas ajudar eles em geral. Tai sempre foi justo com todos os garotos no  
time de futebol, não importava o seu talento ou seu físico. Eu acho que, ao  
invés de sua popularidade arruinar sua vida, como fazia a maioria das  
pessoas que são infelizes por serem superadas por suas influências, fez ele  
perceber as coisas importantes na sua vida e que fez ele uma pessoa mais  
madura, melhor.  
Matt foi rapidamente chamado de 'O Deus Sexy', como Tai às vezes era  
referido também, mas por uma razão completamente diferente. Levou menos de  
poucas semanas do colegial antes de ele começar as 'Aventuras no quarto'  
para sua nova banda de amigos. Você deve estar imaginando a razão dos  
trocadilhos. É, principalmente, por causa de quem Matt se tornou. Os  
Digiescolhidos nunca pensariam que Matt mudaria desse jeito, ele sempre foi  
o 'solitário', não alguns desses garotos que saem com todas as garotas que  
ele vê. Diferente de seus amigos, porém, eu sei que Matt nunca se drogou,  
porque algumas carreiras de seus ídolos foram arruinadas para sempre por  
causa delas.  
Matt estava sério com sua música no começo, a principal razão por a maioria  
dos nossos encontros serem curtos ou adiados. 'Ou era isso?', eu sempre me  
achava perguntando. E se ele tivesse cancelado eles porque ele tinha alguma  
garota esperando por ele no estúdio? Eu nunca soube, e eu não acho que ele  
sabia, mas o pensamento sempre esteve lá, rastejando ao redor e para dentro  
da minha mente, me lembrando disso quando garotas gritavam por ele nos seus  
shows. Nas histórias dele e de garotas mortas podiam causar sussurros ou  
notas passadas pelas salas. Então nenhuma notícia se havia alguma, me  
atingia. Os velhos apenas se tornaram memórias do colegial para mim. Então  
eu fiz minha mudança. Parecia tão certo naquela hora, embora muita força  
afundando. Mas se você me perguntar depois ou até agora porque eu estava  
tão atraída por ele, levaria muito tempo para responder, ou eu poderia  
nunca encontrar uma. Então, porque eu fui para ele em primeiro lugar? Eu  
acho... que estava com muito medo de ficar sozinha. Mas eu nunca fiquei  
sozinha. É tão óbvio para mim agora. Eu queria ter descoberto antes.  
O que é a vida sem um melhor amigo? Isso parecia ser algo que Matt poderia  
saber a resposta também, mas, em primeiro lugar, não estávamos nos falando,  
e em segundo lugar, eu não acho que ele seria capaz de responder num jeito  
que significasse algo para mim. Então, aquilo me deixou aqui para descobrir  
sozinha, e arrepender-se depois.  
Eu sempre tive alguém próximo a mim, me apoiando e cuidando de mim. Talvez  
nós nunca tivemos um certo tipo de relacionamento, mas eu o amei realmente  
mais do que eu sempre soube, não reconhecendo isso até ele partir. Tai  
sempre foi uma pessoa importante para mim, desde que nos encontramos no  
playground, sob as barras verdes que sentavam entre a caixa de areia e do  
escorregador prata brilhante quando tínhamos quatro anos. Ele me ensinou  
muitas coisas sobre vida, desde me ensinar os melhores movimentos no  
futebol que garantiriam uma vitória para o nosso time (mesmo que eu fosse  
sempre melhor do que ele era), até me fazer entender que minha mãe  
realmente me amava, e que ela só estava tentando me proteger. Eu ainda o  
considero meu melhor amigo, mesmo que eu não o veja a cinco anos. Tai foi  
meu primeiro e melhor amigo, e sempre vai ser. É pena ser tão tarde para eu  
dizer a ele. Depois talvez eu pudesse dizer-lhe que ele é muito mais que o  
melhor amigo para mim agora. Só num sonho.  
Sinto falta das tempestades, dos meus amigos, mas mais que tudo, sinto sua  
falta, Taichi. Você me mudou e eu preciso de você. Por favor, nos deixe  
encontrá-lo algum dia...  
O céu nunca parecerá o mesmo de novo, até você me mostrar como podia ser...  
(A última linha pertence à música 'Story So Far', do grupo New Found  
Glory). 


	5. Diferentes Tons de Dor

PT 5 - DIFERENTES TONS DE DOR  
A vida sempre foi muito excitante para mim. Sou uma digiescolhida, então  
minha vida sempre foi cheia de batalhas e ataques que me mantinham ocupada  
de tudo que pudesse facilmente me preocupar. Provavelmente uma das razões  
de eu gostar muito de ser uma digiescolhida era o fato que deixava minha  
mente alerta e ocupada. Mas, para minha sorte, meu ano superior estava  
completamente vazio daquela excitação. Eu desejava ser capaz de lutar de  
novo. Sentia falta disso, embora não sentisse falta do terror que todos  
sentimos quando estávamos preocupados que podíamos ser derrotados, porque  
aquilo sempre significou um futuro terrível para os dois mundos que  
aprendemos a amar, mas eu sinto falta. Eu, principalmente, sinto falta de  
ser capaz de lutar como um time. Nosso grupo estava totalmente destruído  
quando Taichi partiu, mas mesmo depois que eu pudesse sentir todos nós nos  
separando.  
Desde nossa última batalha com Malo Myotismon, as coisas continuaram a  
mudar. Nós não tínhamos que estar juntos de nosso declive se não  
quiséssemos, porque não era uma coisa para ficar se preocupando. Nossa  
amizade ficou intacta, nunca diminuiu até Tai nos deixar, me desculpe, até  
Tai me deixar. Nunca tivemos nenhum desses estranhos momentos complicados  
onde nada foi dito porque não tínhamos nada para falar, mas a sensação de  
estar soltando eles ainda estava lá. Talvez fosse só eu que sentia  
isso...Eu não sei mesmo, mas poderia ser uma imagem de como nosso futuro  
viria a ser. Sinto muita falta dos Digiescolhidos agora. Eu sei que nada  
disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse deixado minha mente direta e  
compreendida. E tenho certeza que isso não teria acontecido se soubéssemos  
quais seriam as conseqüências. É tão mau nenhum de nossos Digimons terem  
poderes psíquicos para prever o futuro.  
******  
Eu lembro que o sentimento veio sobre mim enquanto estava me preparando  
para o show de Matt no sábado. Era uma sensação estranha de que algo estava  
para acontecer. Eu costumava entender todo o tempo quando estávamos presos  
no Digimundo. O sentimento sempre dava lugar para um ataque ou encontro com  
um Digimon, ou talvez só um Digimon que acordou do lado errado da cama.  
Contudo, eu tinha esse sentimento enquanto tentava escolher o equipamento  
certo para aquela noite. Eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Queria  
dizer que algo mal estava para acontecer? Mas como algo ruim poderia  
acontecer hoje? Minha mente me respondeu. Eu fiquei me lembrando que nada  
de ordinário iria tomar lugar. Era apenas mais um show de Matt. Eu tive que  
copiar deles para saber que você é o único que tem que se manter fora de  
perigo. Isso usualmente não vem procurando por você. Com ódio de me  
assegurar centenas de vezes, eu ainda pensava no show de natal de Matt no  
ano passado. Normalmente eu teria corado pensando nisso, mas o outro  
sentimento ainda estava me controlando. Um Tyrannomon atacou o pavilhão, e  
assustou todos nós. Nós não sabíamos como ele passou para o mundo real. E  
depois nós descobrimos que nossos Digimons não conseguiam digivolver. Se  
outro Digimon malvado atacasse, e todos teríamos que lutar de novo. Não me  
entenda mal. Eu sinto falta do Digimundo, e embora pudéssemos entrar e sair  
dele muito facilmente, eu nunca entrei. Estava apreciando minhas férias do  
Digimundo. Mas eu me lembrei que sabíamos que o mundo estava em paz. Mas  
não estava como se soubéssemos por muito tempo que algo estava errado lá,  
na verdade, nós nunca soubemos.  
Eu empurrei aqueles problemas para longe. Não tinha tempo para me preocupar  
com eles, enfim. Estava indo ver Matt e sua banda tocar com outras bandas  
fora da cidade. Estava indo me divertir e estava indo tentar aproveitar meu  
tempo com os outros Digiescolhidos. Mimi estaria lá. Sua escola na América  
tinha acabado de entrar nas férias de verão, e ela queria passar mais tempo  
possível com a gente, bem, ela queria passar mais tempo possível com o  
Izzy. Enfim, eu sabia que, com Mimi finalmente aqui, as coisas seriam um  
pouco diferentes para nós, e eu desfrutaria de mim mesma mais do que o  
normal.  
Depois da grande parte do tempo desejando que Mimi estivesse aqui comigo  
agora para pegar meu equipamento, eu finalmente acabei ficando pronta. Eu  
usei uma sombra de olho muito fraca. Eu não estava indo lá para  
impressionar ninguém, e não era como eu precisava impressionar o Matt. Eu  
me odiei por pensar nisso... Mas eu não acho que o Matt notaria de qualquer  
jeito. Eu acho que mesmo que aparecesse no show com uma camiseta da banda  
rival, ele ainda não teria notado. Uma boa idéia, eu pensei, vou ter que  
lembrar disso da próxima vez, só para testar. Dessa vez, entretanto, eu fui  
com meus tênis pretos, um par de jeans que eu acho que usei dois dias  
antes, e uma camisa vermelha escura. Eu deixei o apartamento pronta para a  
noite, mas ainda tendo aquele sentimento me seguindo pela porta. Caminhou  
comigo a noite inteira, ouviu minhas conversas, e finalmente se mostrou  
para mim quando àquela hora chegou.  
******  
O clube estava cheio de pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Aquela não  
foi a parte da surpresa, enfim. Foi a falta do grito usual das fãs de Matt  
que me chocou mais. Eu vi alguns deles, todos os regulares, mas a típica  
maioria das escandalosas não apareceu àquela noite. Elas provavelmente não  
conseguiram os ingressos, ou elas ficaram com medo de vir para o clube numa  
noite como essa.  
Eu nunca vi tanta multidão antes na minha vida inteira. Bem, não na vida  
real. Depois de desistir de tentar procurar pelo Izzy, eu sabia que Mimi  
estaria com ele, eu peguei uma cadeira numa das pequenas mesas perto do bar  
que estavam perto das pistas. Era mais ou menos três ou quatro pés acima da  
plataforma da principal pista de dança, ou no caso de hoje, da principal  
pista das bandas. Minha mesa inspecionava tudo que estava acontecendo.  
A área da plataforma estava meio escura, com raios de luzes de diferentes  
géis brilhando sobre a banda e as pessoas. O bar estava iluminado com um  
tipo de cor amarelo - avermelhado. Eu lembro que tudo parecia assim naquela  
noite. Eu fiquei distraída e comecei a olhar ao redor do lugar. Era um  
clube imenso. Eu me lembrei que esse lugar era normalmente aberto apenas  
para meninos e meninas no colegial ou na faculdade, então aquilo explicou a  
razão por todas as pessoas que eu não conhecia. Havia cinco partes  
principais do clube, a câmara de entrada (não me pergunte porque é chamado  
assim, não tenho idéia), a plataforma principal e a pista de dança, a área  
do bar onde eu sentei, o nível mais alto (o quintal) e os banheiros. Da  
câmara, você pode ver tudo...  
Olhava direto para a plataforma e do lado direito era o lado que conduzia  
você para o bar. À esquerda da câmara, eram as escadas que conduziam ao  
quintal. O nível mais alto é normalmente onde eu passava a maior parte do  
tempo. Eu ficava próximo às grades e assistia Matt e sua banda tocarem de  
lá. Todos os três lados do nível mais alto eram alinhados com velhos sofás,  
assentos de carros (alguns de couro e alguns de tecido) e arcos pintados  
com diferentes cores e padrões caíam do teto. Havia manchas de luz não-  
iguais de todas as cores diferentes. Deu um sentimento de uns dos melhores  
lugares do mundo para estar no mundo inteiro. Aquele teria sido o lugar  
para mim para procurar por Mimi, porque eu podia ver tudo daqui de cima,  
mas eu não achava que iria ajudar muito.  
Havia provavelmente umas trezentas pessoas na frente da plataforma, e  
muitas delas tinham diferentes cores de cabelo. Havia um monte de cabelo  
rosa, foi por isso que eu decidi não ir procurar pela Mimi. Estava  
esperando que iríamos nos colidir. A plataforma era provavelmente 30 pés  
largos com 15 de cada lado. A pista de dança também era larga, e era uns 40  
pés da plataforma para as escadas conduzindo à câmara. Uau... eu acabei de  
me surpreender. Fazia cinco anos, mas eu ainda posso claramente ver e  
lembrar do clube como se estivesse lá. Eu me assombrei.  
Os banheiros não tomavam muito espaço do clube, certamente não tanto quanto  
os outros quatro lugares, mas ainda era importante. As paredes eram todas  
brancas, mas não eram brancas mais. As paredes tinham nomes e escritos ao  
longo delas. Cada parede no banheiro era branca, então até os lugares do  
banheiro têm escritos neles. As pessoas escreveram músicas nas paredes,  
algumas, trabalhos originais e algumas que foram escritas pelas bandas que  
tocaram, desabafavam sobre namorados e namoradas e davam gritos para seus  
amigos e a banda, eles vieram para ver. Eu amo os banheiros só porque cada  
Digiescolhido desenhou seus brasões pelas paredes. Eu faria de tudo para  
voltar àquele lugar e ver de novo, se ainda estiver lá, e se não estiver me  
assustando do jeito que assusta.  
Eu me sentei lá sozinha por um momento não pensando em nada, exceto pelo  
sentimento que ainda me assombrava. Talvez alguém iria se machucar hoje?  
Várias possibilidades correram pela minha mente, todas parecendo tão  
impossíveis quanto às próximas. Mas eu finalmente fui quebrada de meus  
pensamentos quando notei uma cabeça rosa andando para fora das pistas e  
subindo as escadas para o bar.  
"Mimi!".  
Sua mão firmemente segurou um levemente agitado, mas extático Izzy. Suas  
bochechas estavam rosa brilhante e eles estavam respirando pesado.  
"Oi, Sora!".  
O casal sentou-se à mesa comigo e começaram a falar energicamente.  
"Eu... nunca... tive... tanta... diversão... na... minha vida toda!". Izzy  
disse afobadamente. Tenho que admitir que estava confusa com a observação  
de Izzy. Eu nunca o vi como o tipo de pessoa que apreciaria um clube tanto  
assim. Mas eu estava feliz por ele também. Foi naquela hora que ele  
descobriu que algo diferente que digitar e downloadear coisas era legal. E  
eu devo dizer que eu nunca pensei que Mimi faria algo assim também. Eu acho  
que se verem pela primeira vez depois de quase um ano, os deixaram muito  
espontâneos.  
"Você já esteve numa dessas coisas, Sora? Elas são tão naturais! Temos que  
voltar quando Matt tocar. Quando a banda dele vai tocar então?". Mimi  
perguntou.  
"Tenho certeza que eles são os próximos", eu respondi. "Mas eu não acho  
estou no humor para isso agora...". Eu olhei para dentro da multidão, como  
se estivesse esperando ver algo ou alguém. Eu só fitei palidamente para as  
pessoas, enfim. Eu imaginei se eu devia contar a eles sobre Tai e de tudo  
mais. Talvez eles soubessem algumas respostas. Mas Izzy me bateu para isso.  
"Pensando em quê, Sora?".  
"Em nada... eu só estou meio preocupada ultimamente, sobre...".  
"Faculdade?". Izzy questionou.  
É essa a resposta para tudo esses dias?!  
"Não... eu digo... eu não acho que eu queira falar nisso. Só estou tentando  
descobrir o que ta acontecendo". Mimi olhou para Izzy e eles deram um olhar  
de entendimento. Pareceu um daqueles reflexos que mostra que eles sabem  
exatamente o que você ta falando, mas imagina que você vai lhes dizer no  
meu próprio acordo. O rosto de Mimi mudou para um que dizia que nenhum  
deles deveria me incomodar com isso, mas que devíamos seguir. Ela balançou  
sua cabeça e, como é típico dela, fez o melhor da situação que estávamos e,  
levemente, mudou o assunto.  
"Quais são seus planos para o verão, Sora? Estarei aqui as férias inteiras.  
Devíamos tirar umas horas e ir fazer compras juntas!".  
Mimi sempre foi uma pessoa gentil. Eu penso porque eu me desgarrei dela.  
******  
A banda de Matt estava tocando, mas eu não dei muita atenção a ele. Aquilo  
era ta diferente para mim naquele momento. Um dia eu estava completamente  
obcecada por ele e no outro, eu só queria esquecer que ele era meu  
namorado, e viver uma vida diferente. Eu bloqueei a música dos meus ouvidos  
e meus pensamentos começaram a voltar para o Tai.  
Eu ainda não sabia o que estava incomodando ele, e aquilo começou a me  
incomodar. Eu estava numa feliz e energética atmosfera, mas eu comecei a  
sentir tristeza por pensar no rosto de Tai naquele dia no corredor. Seus  
olhos olharam para mim, me pedindo ajuda, mas me dizendo que ele sabia que  
eu não sabia como, e que eu provavelmente nunca saberia. Minha mente foi  
estabelecida na mera reflexão, no meu único melhor amigo.  
Tudo ao meu redor desapareceu. A multidão parecia ter derretido e sumido  
pelas rachas no chão. A banda de Matt não estava mais tocando, eles apenas  
ficaram lá congelados, suas bocas cantando uma palavra eterna, e suas mãos  
fixadas num movimento repentino para uma nota e batida que não seria  
ouvida. As paredes e mesas viraram objetos imaginários que podiam  
facilmente diminuir em segundos, e diminuíram. Tudo que era real era meu  
pensamento em Tai, que nunca me deixou enquanto flutuava ao redor da minha  
mente, como se estivesse tentando me encontrar. Tudo se foi, mas na  
verdade, tudo que importava ainda ficou. E estava me fitando bem no rosto.  
"Hey, Sora! Ei-ei, alguém em casa?".  
Seus olhos penetraram nos meus e senti como se fosse desmaiar, e minha  
mente voltou a realidade. Seus olhos marrom chocolate me arrastaram e  
tentou encontrar todos os meus segredos não revelados e todas as minhas  
mentiras inexprimíveis. Eu fitei enquanto percebia o verdadeiro poder que  
seus olhos tinham no meu corpo e em toda a minha alma.  
"Estou... estou bem. Eu só... esqueça".  
"Ok, então. Bem, vou partir. Eu não percebi que você queria ficar sozinha".  
Ele disse com seu sorriso torto e uma voz ferida sarcasticamente.  
"Não. Fique".  
Eu não queria que soasse do jeito que soou. Eu só queria que ele ficasse na  
mesa comigo. Sinto que precisava muito conversar com ele. Mas soou como se  
ele fosse a única coisa que eu precisava, a única coisa. A única pessoa. E  
eu achava de um jeito que era certo. Mas o jeito que Tai me olhou de volta  
depois do comentário me deu a impressão que ele podia estar preocupado  
comigo como eu estou por ele.  
"Quer dizer... hummm... eu não sabia que você iria vir hoje". Eu lhe disse,  
esperando que ele esquecesse o que ele pôde ter visto nos meus olhos agora.  
"Eu não ia, mas eu acho meio que senti que precisava".  
"Porque é isso?".  
"Oh, eu não sei. Mimi voltou, Kari e Tk queriam vir e, você sabe, eu não  
deixaria eles virem sozinhos, é o fim do ano, poderia possivelmente ser a  
última vez que pisava nesse lugar...".  
"Você ainda pode vir aqui durante o verão, enfim, Tai. Não pode? A banda  
que gostou tanto da última vez está vindo de novo".  
"Talvez".  
Ele apenas olhou para mim depois disso. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso só  
para me tranqüilizar. Eu trabalhei duro, mas Tai nunca poderá me enganar  
facilmente. E eu não poderei enganar ele. Eu nunca o apreciei como eu  
gostaria de ter...  
"Matt definitivamente mudou sua música um pouco, não é?".  
"É,... acho que sim".  
Eu não tinha notado até agora, mas Tai estava certo. Matt e sua banda  
estavam muito mais hardcore e punk rock do que eu lembro. Eu olhei para a  
multidão de novo, e achei que mais pessoas se juntaram à barulheira e a  
pulação. Eu sorri levemente ao pensamento de Matt finalmente conseguindo o  
que ele sempre quis. Eu soube por um momento que Matt e sua banda estavam  
ficando cansados de todas suas fãs sendo a maioria da população dos  
adolescentes. Matt queria ser como e respeitado por sua música, e não por  
sua aparência, e eu o respeitava por isso. Mas eu notei que eu não reagi  
como eu normalmente faria para aquilo também. Eu suspirei a virei para Tai  
que sentou silenciosa e impulsivamente, exceto por seus olhos, os quais  
continuaram a procurar através de mim. Eu sorri para ele, lhe mostrando que  
eu estava agradecida em ter ele comigo. Acho que ele entendeu.  
"Sora, eu só quero que saiba que você tem sido a melhor amiga que eu  
poderia querer. Você sempre me maravilhou e surpreendeu com tudo que você  
fez. Você me ensinou tantas coisas e... você sempre será especial para  
mim".  
Eu não consegui impedir que as lágrimas se formassem nos meus olhos.  
"Oh, Tai. Sinto muito por tudo que eu já fiz, se eu não fui uma amiga boa o  
bastante. Você sempre será especial para mim também...".  
Nós travamos olhares de novo. Ele estava tentando me dizer algo, mas eu não  
sabia o que era. Eu acho que ele poderia estar tentando esconder de mim,  
também, então eu não me preocuparia mais ou algo mais.  
"As coisas mudarão, Sora".  
"Eu sei".  
Ele acenou para mim, sorriu e me disse que precisava procurar Kari e Tk,  
mas que ele me veria mais tarde. E com isso, me deixou.  
Poucos minutos depois, uma nova banda apareceu. Eu ouvi a voz anunciar que  
ele iria tocar só uma música, enquanto a próxima banda tentava encontrar  
sua guitarra perdida. Algo era familiar com aquela voz...  
Eu olhei para o palco e o vi ocupado por uma única pessoa. Ele segurou a  
guitarra nas mãos e começou a tocar a música. Era um ritmo comum de  
guitarra, mas tinha um dos sons mais tocantes que eu já ouvi. Eu andei  
pelas escadas para o chão. As pessoas pegaram isqueiros e celulares que  
iluminaram a multidão e mostrou espanto nos rostos dos adolescentes. Essa  
música era a rota de fuga deles para um mundo melhor. Cada pessoa no clube  
virou e olhou para o cantor enquanto ele tocava a introdução para sua  
música, incluindo eu. A única diferença entre eu e as outras oitocentas  
pessoas era que os olhos cor chocolate marrom do cantor estavam olhando  
direto para os meus vermelhos. Tai começou a cantar. Nunca me esquecerei...  
  
Nós podemos esperar pelo vento para soprar  
  
Ou me dar um olhar tão frio  
  
Isso me dá frio e termina a guerra do verão  
  
Meus olhos rolaram ao redor e mais uma vez novamente  
  
Caindo, tonto com a batida do sol.  
  
Estarei lá  
  
E tentarei identificar,  
  
Tentarei olhar através dos céus cinzas nos seus olhos  
  
E pegar tudo que você deixou para trás  
  
Cruze seus olhos e reze para o inverno  
  
Estarei lá  
  
Pintando a cidade da sua cor favorita  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí, sim.  
  
Acho q eu vou ligar ou te ver por aí  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí, sim.  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí, sim.  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí, sim.  
  
Acho que vou ligar ou te ver por aí,  
Pintando a cidade com sua cor favorita...  
Ele andou para fora do palco, e desapareceu com as sombras. Aquela foi a  
última vez que eu vi Tai. Foi a primeira vez que eu descobri a verdade  
sobre ele. Ele me amava, e foi por isso que ele agiu assim. Eu quebrei seu  
coração. Mas era muito tarde para mim agora. Se eu soubesse que eu o amava  
antes...  
(A música que Tai cantou se chama Drama Summer, do grupo Starting Line). 


	6. A Verdade

PT 6 - A VERDADE  
Suas palavras ecoaram por toda minha mente por semanas depois daquela  
noite. Sua música foi acesa dentro de mim e eu não conseguia tirá-la da  
minha cabeça, não importava o quão duro eu tentasse. Eu não quero que soe  
como se eu quisesse esquecer, porque eu não esqueci, eu não esqueço, mas eu  
até escrevi ela então eu não esqueceria. Mas a música continuou a me  
assustar por tanto tempo que eu perdi a conta dos dias. E mais o fato de  
que não conseguia parar de pensar em Tai não ajudou muito também, eu acho.  
Eu não lembro muito do que aconteceu aquela noite. Eu queria lembrar. Eu me  
recordo de correr para os banheiros e me trancar na cabine. Eu apenas  
sentei lá no banheiro olhando para a parede na minha frente. O que mais  
podia fazer? Eu sabia que não seria capaz de fazer ele ficar e não tinha  
percebido que estava apaixonada por ele, então o que de bom eu teria sido  
capaz de fazer? Eu encontrei paz em uma das cabines do banheiro naquela  
noite. As vozes de todas as garotas felizes reaplicando suas maquiagens que  
elas tinham acabado de reaplicar 30 minutos atrás me fez sentir tranqüila.  
Era como se sua paz e sentimento não-complicados estivessem flutuando acima  
e abaixo da porta para chegarem em mim. Todos seus sentimentos podiam  
perceber os meus, porque eles eram opostos, e eles foram atraídos um ao  
outro por aquela razão, absorvido um pelo outro. Não tenho certeza se isso  
faz sentido para alguém além de mim, mas foi assim que pareceu de verdade.  
Todos os escritos que estavam na parede olharam para mim, imaginando e  
maravilhados enquanto eu fitava de volta para eles. Eu li quase todos os  
dizeres e canções que estavam escritos pela parede, mas eu só consigo  
lembrar de um deles: ´Por favor, fale lentamente. Meu coração está  
aprendendo. Ensine-me a dor no coração, pare com essa ferida agora´. Eu  
olhei para aquela linha de uma música que eu nunca tinha ouvido por o que  
pareciam ser horas quando eu ouvi uma batida na porta da cabine.  
"Sora...?".  
Mimi. É claro que eu não esperava ser capaz de fugir e evitar tudo. O som  
de sua voz me fez pensar em todas as coisas que ainda estavam na minha  
vida. As coisas que não importavam quanta dor eu senti. Pessoas como Matt e  
os outros, minha mãe, a escola, a floricultura, Piyomon... Como eu queria  
que tudo fosse embora. Eu queria ser deixada sozinha. Mas não podia ignorar  
Mimi. Um sorriso veio no meu rosto enquanto pensava:  
´Quem pode?'.  
"Sim?".  
"Quer conversar?".  
Eu abri a porta para ela. A cabine não era tão terrivelmente pequena, então  
ela se adaptou bem o bastante, ainda que eu tivesse certeza que ela teria  
adorado ter mais espaço. Quando Mimi andou, eu vi um olhar de dúvida e  
incerteza cruzar seu rosto antes de ela lenta e hesitantemente ajoelhar no  
chão.  
"Não muito", eu disse, "Mas eu acho que eu devo esquecer isso o mais cedo  
possível, certo?".  
Mimi encolheu seus ombros e olhou para mim cuidadosamente. Eu não acho que  
ela esperava mesmo que eu dissesse algo, mas ela sabia que uma amizade de  
Digiescolhidos nem sempre precisa de palavras. Uma vez na sua vida, Mimi  
não estava falando sem parar, ela não começou a conversa como ela  
normalmente faria. Ela sabia que eu tinha que ser a primeira a falar. Eu  
acho que Mimi cresceu de verdade aquela noite.  
Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelos meus olhos  
incontrolavelmente. Eu as segurei e agora meus sentimentos estavam  
explodindo por dentro e eu não conseguia pará-las. Eu as deixei cair.  
"Porquê...?", eu disse entre suspiros de ar, "Porque... ele partiu?".  
Mimi apenas olhou para mim. Ela não deveria dizer nada ainda. Ela sabia bem  
sua parte, e eu ainda estava confusa com o que precisava ser feito.  
"Eu não entendo nada disso, Mimi! Semanas atrás eu estava perfeitamente  
bem. O que aconteceu comigo! Passou-se um ano desde que eu... que eu  
comecei a sair com Matt...".  
Mimi olhou para mim como se eu fosse dourada. Matt? O que Matt tinha a ver  
com isso? Aquilo saiu da minha boca por acidente. Mas de acordo com o jeito  
que Mimi reagiu, eu estava no caminho certo.  
"Eu não entendo...".  
"Acho que entende".  
Ela pegou minha mão com as dela e então me deu um abraço. Lágrimas  
começaram a cair dos olhos dela também, parecendo uma cena real de um  
filme. A audiência olhava a esse personagem chorando e não havia dúvidas na  
mente deles sobre o que fez ela chorar. É tão emocionante que você sente  
que as razões pelas quais você chora são insignificantes e bobas. Eu não  
esperaria nada menos de Mimi. Minha mente se abriu e milhões de pensamentos  
e memórias correram por ela.  
Meus cinco anos tinham ficado no fundo do escorregador quando uma bola  
rolou entre meus pés. Ele chutou...  
... Estávamos parados perto de nossas mães imaginando porque conseguiam  
falar sobre aplicações de cozinha por horas...  
... Eu tinha ido mal no meu primeiro teste de multiplicação. Olhando para  
as cadeiras atrás de mim eu vi que ele tinha ido mal também...  
... Rindo de todas suas piadas malucas e histórias no ônibus do  
acampamento...  
... Eu estava caindo, mas ele pegou minha mão...  
... Ele estava cuidando de sua irmã doente. Eu o admirava...  
... Primeiro dia de colegial e ele ainda estava do meu lado...  
... Natal. Biscoitos. Eu o deixei sozinho, mas ele ainda esperou...  
... Seus olhos olhando para mim, e os meus olhando de volta. Sua dor. Era  
tudo minha culpa...  
"Eu era tão egoísta!".  
Eu não tentei parar as lágrimas. Elas não parariam e eu chorei mais do que  
eu já chorei. Mimi rapidamente envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e eu pude  
sentir ela chorando também. Tudo que pude ver foi o palco escuro onde ele  
estava parado. Eu chorei por ele.  
"Me desculpe, Tai! Por favor, não me deixe! Eu faço qualquer coisa... por  
favor...".  
Eu segurei as últimas lágrimas e chorei no ombro de Mimi.  
"Por favor,... Você não".  
Eu alcancei sua mão, para tocá-la pela última vez, mas eu perdi.  
"Você não...".  
  
******  
Eu descobri mais tarde que os outros foram procurar por ele e deixaram Mimi  
para trás para tentar conversar comigo e me acalmar. Eu fui até o  
playground onde eu encontrei Tai pela primeira vez, e sentei no fundo do  
escorregador assim como eu fiz aquele dia. Eu olhei para tudo ao meu redor,  
mas não vi nada. A escuridão da noite me deu as boas vindas. Tudo estava  
calmo e quieto, assim como eu queria que estivesse. Eu fugi do clube para  
vir aqui. Todos estavam esperando por nós quando saímos do banheiro. Um  
olhar de defesa e tristeza se espalhou por todos eles. E eu não conseguia  
encarar eles. Especialmente Matt. O olhar em seu rosto me matou. Estava  
cheio de confusão e dor. Eu fui cercada por todos aqueles sentimentos, e eu  
não queria ter que sentir mais. Eu só precisava pensar. Eu não tive muito  
tempo para fazer isso enfim, porque Matt me encontrou momentos depois.  
Ele parecia diferente enquanto sentava num balanço perto de mim. Ele olhou  
para a lua e eu vi que ele estava machuca realmente. Mas eu vi mais uma  
coisa também. Compreensão.  
"Matt, eu...".  
"Eu sei, Sora. Tudo bem".  
"O quê?".  
Ele olhou direto para mim com um triste sorriso no seu rosto.  
"Tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar, Sora. Eu... eu entendo. Tai foi muito  
importante para você, não foi?".  
"É, ele foi. Eu não sei o que faria sem ele".  
Houve um silêncio entre nós. Mas não era embaraçoso, era calmo, deixou tudo  
em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, ele sorriu para mim e começou a falar.  
"Eu soube por muito tempo".  
"Soube o quê?". Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.  
"Você sabe, Sora. Que está apaixonada pelo Tai".  
Minha boca se abriu em descrença. Estou apaixonada por ele?! Como Matt  
poderia saber de algo que eu não era ciente?  
"Digo, eu via o jeito que olhava para ele, e você estava tão preocupada com  
ele ultimamente. Ele significa algo para você que eu nunca poderei ser  
comparado. Todos sabemos, Sora. E ele te ama também. Você sabia disso?".  
Eu estava chorando de novo. Não podia acreditar. As palavras de Matt me  
despertaram. 'Ele significa algo para você'. Tai significa algo para mim.  
Significa. Ele significa muito mais, também.  
"Sim, sabia... bem, eu descobri hoje. Não sei como eu descobri. Eu só...  
sabia, Matt? O que vou fazer? Tai partiu, você não conseguiu encontrá-lo.  
Você olhou na casa dele? Ele foi para casa?".  
"Não, Kari ligou para sua mãe. Ele não estava lá, e a Sra. Kamiya não tem  
idéia do que está acontecendo. Ela disse que ligaria no celular da Kari se  
ele aparecesse. Mas não ouvimos nada ainda".  
"Oh. Preciso ir".  
Eu comecei a correr para fora do parque quando ouvi Matt me chamando.  
"Aonde você vai, Sora?".  
Eu parei desanimada no caminho. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Não  
especificamente.  
"Procurar pelo Tai!".  
"Oh! Ei, Sora?".  
"Sim?".  
"Boa sorte!".  
Eu olhei para Matt. Parado lá, no meio da calçada. Ele acabou de me fazer  
perceber que eu sempre estive apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo ainda que eu  
tivesse saído com ele por mais de um ano. Matt definitivamente não era  
egoísta como eu tinha sido. E ainda, lá estava ele, me desejando sorte. Eu  
corri todo o caminho de volta para ele e lhe dei um abraço.  
"Vou encontrá-lo, Matt, eu juro. Não vou parar de procurar por ele até eu  
ter". Eu disse, segurando nele firme.  
"Eu sei que vai".  
Eu andei de volta e olhei nos seus olhos azuis. Eu nunca pensei que Matt  
seria aquele que me ajudou como ele fez. Mas então de novo, Matt sempre me  
surpreendeu.  
"Obrigada Matt".  
"Pelo quê?".  
"Por... entender. Por tudo que você já fez por mim".  
"Ei, amigos são para quê?".  
Não pude controlar meu sorriso.  
"Você acha que os outros vão entender?".  
"Eu não sei. Eu não acho que eles entenderam Tai muito".  
Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Exceto por Kari, Matt, Mimi e  
eu, eu não acho que eles realmente entenderam o que acabou de acontecer.  
Mas eu coloquei um sorriso no meu rosto, enfim. Era assim que as coisas  
estavam.  
"Ei, Tai fez um ótimo show hoje, não fez?".  
"Sim, eu acho...". Matt fez uma cara meio ciumenta, mas rapidamente sorriu  
tristemente para mim.  
"Vou sentir sua falta, Sora".  
"Eu também vou".  
E com isso, eu me virei e corri, nunca olhando para trás. Eu procuraria no  
Japão inteiro se tivesse. Agora que sei que amo Tai, tenho certeza que vou  
procurar pelos confins da Terra. 


	7. Cinco Anos

PT 7 - CINCO ANOS  
Passaram-se 5 anos desde que estive em casa. Cinco anos se passaram e as  
únicas coisas que continuam a me conectar ao meu passado são as memórias, e  
as poucas e às vezes cartas curtas que eu mando para minha mãe, Matt ou  
Kari. Passaram-se 5 anos, e ainda... Eu ainda tenho que encontrá-lo... Mas  
os Takenouchi não são conhecidos por serem desistentes. Especialmente por  
quando o que estamos lutando é algo de grande importância, como normalmente  
é... Mesmo procurar um par de meias pode trazer grande determinação à minha  
família. Mas minha meta não é caprichosa e levemente insignificante, e  
tenho certeza que você deve saber disso. Mas eu encontrei meu sentimento  
muito duro para colocar e eu não entendo completamente.  
Eu deixei a casa que abraçou minha infância, e deixei o que foi uma grande  
tristeza que tirou toda minha coragem e força para não voltar. Olhando de  
volta nesses anos passados, eu não acho que normalmente eu teria sido capaz  
de fazer isso tão longe. Eu ainda tenho que ir para casa para um  
aniversário ou para feriado. Eu sinto falta daquelas épocas do ano onde  
tudo que importa é a felicidade em estar com as pessoas que ama. Eu acho  
que sinto falta delas...  
Se eu pudesse fazer tudo de novo, eu acho que poderia ter me explicado para  
os outros antes de partir como eu fiz. Estou certa que Matt tentou seu  
melhor para me defender, e estou certa que sua tentativa de esclarecer as  
razões pelos meus atos foram sinceras, mas eu não acho que muitos deles  
entenderam, não importa o quão duro eles podem ter tentado.  
Kari estava muito brava comigo. Ela sabia que seu irmão partiu por causa da  
dor que eu causei a ele. Mas nas minhas cartas e e-mails para ela, eu  
expliquei isso. Kari queria vir comigo, e eu sabia que ela estava machucada  
também, mas eu lhe disse que isso era algo somente entre Tai e eu, e que  
ela ainda tinha coisas, ou devo dizer pessoas, que precisavam dela. Ela  
entendeu completamente bem que eu precisava encontrar Tai, e que eu  
precisava fazer isso sozinha. Eu fiz ela prometer não contar a nenhum dos  
outros Digiescolhidos sobre nosso contato entre nós, nem mesmo para Tk. Eu  
sei que ainda é duro para ela, e eu quero vê-la mais que tudo, mas Kari me  
encorajou mais que ninguém a continuar com a minha 'Busca por Amor', era  
como ela gostava de chamar.  
Então, aqui estou. Cinco anos mais tarde e eu ainda tenho que encontrar uma  
pista de Taichi. Minhas aventuras tão longas têm sido muito excitantes. O  
primeiro lugar que eu fui depois de procurar pelo Japão inteiro foi o sul  
para Austrália. De Brisbane a Sidney e, e então o oeste para Port Hedland,  
minha jornada através do continente era incrível. Eu fui abençoada, em  
qualquer lugar que eu vou, eu encontro algumas das pessoas mais  
fantásticas. Todas elas entenderam minha situação e uma pessoa em  
particular foi inspirada em mim para escrever uma pequena história sobre  
mim na sua revista. A 'Pequena História' não ficou só de Port Hedland a  
Madagascar porque eu recebi um e-mail de Kari me dizendo sobre um artigo  
que ela leu numa de suas revistas adolescentes. Eu rapidamente comprei a  
revista e estava pasmada com o que eu lia. Eles mencionaram que a autora do  
artigo não foi capaz de me usar pessoalmente para escrever, mas meus amigos  
da Austrália estavam felizes também. Não estava brava, eu estava muito  
feliz por mim mesma. Eu posso ter me tornado uma garota estranha que vem  
tão rapidamente como ela veio para alguns, mas eu sabia que isso  
significava que estava fazendo algo certo. Eu estive trocando cartas com a  
revista e agora tenho minha própria página onde leitores são cadastrados  
todos os meses.  
Além de ser normalmente reconhecida pelas pessoas na rua, eu tenho me  
apreciado muito. Quando eu penso em viajar como eu fazia, eu começo a  
pensar na escola. Eu ainda tenho que ir à faculdade. Não é minha  
prioridade. Certamente parece assim, não é? Mas quando eu penso, e eu  
planejo em fazer, eu decidi que mesmo que eu não saiba o que quero fazer  
com minha vida, sobre e além de procurar Tai, tão longe como viajei, ta bem  
para assim.  
Eu viajei pela América do Sul e não o achei (eu não achava que ia), então  
agora eu me encontro em Nova York. Eu queria que Mimi estivesse vivendo  
aqui ainda, mas depois que ela se formou no ano passado, estando longe de  
Izzy por tanto tempo, então ela precisava re-planejar seu dia. Então eu a  
perdi por ano.  
Sim. Estive morando em NYC por um ano inteiro. Não sei porque, eu nunca  
fiquei numa cidade tanto inteiro antes. Talvez sejam as pessoas... Não, não  
pode ser isso. Os nova-iorquinos podem ser muito... Ah... Prudentes, se eu  
dissesse por mim mesma. Todos exceto minhas duas melhores amigas com quem  
eu morava e dividia o aluguel, Alyssa Johnson e Mia Kerman.  
Eu recentemente trabalho numa dessas lojas de desenhistas de alta-classe  
com Alyssa. Ela é uma desenhista enquanto eu só trabalho no departamento de  
vendas, embora eu tenha sido conhecida por ajudar seu 'projeto' quando ela  
tinha... Humm... Blocos de projetos. Mia trabalha numa livraria. Ela  
principalmente trabalha no restaurante e então nós sempre vamos lá para  
tomar café. Ela consegue bebidas de graça dependendo de quanto ela vende. É  
uma loja muito ocupada com clientes muito cansados e Alyssa e eu não  
pagamos pelo café há muito tempo.  
Agora mesmo estou sentada no nosso porche, recordando os dias de eventos.  
Eu acho que as coisas estão finalmente começando a fazer sentindo...  
******  
Eu acabei de ajudar um cliente que não conseguia decidir que saia pegar: a  
preta ou a vermelha. Elas tinham o mesmo desenho, então não entendendo  
direito o trauma de pegar uma saia, eu tentei minha prática em vendas nela.  
  
"Posso sugerir que compre esse lindo top sem manga? É todo branco e iria  
maravilhosamente com as duas saias, e eu acredito que cada combinação  
realçaria o azul de seus olhos...".  
Ela olhou muito lisonjeada e corada pelo meu cumprimento, mas se eu falasse  
de mim mesma, eu acho que foi muita inteligência minha. Deve ter sido  
perfeitamente astuto porque ela comprou todas as três. Eu observei ela sair  
pelas imensas portas da frente e pensei comigo, 'Ela provavelmente usa  
lentes de contato coloridas...'.  
"Aquilo foi de fato delicado de sua parte, Srta. Takenouchi".  
"Não tem que quê, Sr. Ward". Eu respondi com um sorriso gentil no meu  
rosto.  
Se você não percebeu, Sr. Ward é meu chefe. Ele é um homem muito gentil,  
considerando seu dinheiro. Mas ele tem uma família em casa que parece  
manter seus pés no chão. Tanto Alyssa quanto eu somos muito sortudas em  
sermos capazes de trabalhar com ele. Todos seus empregados são. Nós temos o  
13o e os bônus anuais. Ele me deu um olhar severo que nós vemos  
normalmente.  
"Eu gostaria de te ver no meu escritório por um momento, por favor".  
"Tudo bem...".  
Não tenho medo de admitir que estava muito assustada em seguí-lo até seu  
escritório. Espero que ele não pense que o que eu acabei de fazer fosse uma  
coisa ruim. Eu não menti para a mulher, talvez seus olhos fossem realmente  
azuis!  
Quando eu entrei no seu escritório, fiquei surpresa em ver Alyssa lá  
também. Mas eu fiquei mais surpresa em ver o desenho que ele tinha sobre  
sua mesa...  
Era uma foto colorida de um vestido de noite. Quase todo azul escuro, o  
vestido tinha um colo pequeno que tinha uma leve curva para ele. Curto, mas  
confortável na cintura, e depois caindo até o chão num lindo derramamento  
que me fez querer recitar poesia lá mesmo naquele lugar, até se eu falhasse  
naquele semestre como iniciante de inglês. Foi minha culpa que Shakespeare  
era tão confuso. Embora eu gostasse de Romeu e Julieta... Até a parte onde  
eles se mataram... Aquilo foi tão não romântico... Eu me lembro de pensar.  
Mas o colo estava atordoante. E eu percebi porquê tanto Alyssa quanto eu  
estávamos presentes. Eu ajudei Alyssa a desenhar aquele colo. Nós ficamos  
acordadas a noite inteira comendo biscoitos até nossos estômagos doerem,  
tentando decidir a cor e o comprimento e todos aqueles detalhes. Eu sabia  
que iríamos ser demitidas. Eu não tinha o direito de ajudar uma  
desenhista...  
Eu fui trazida de volta à realidade quando o Sr. Ward tossiu e então me  
pediu para sentar. Hesitantemente pegando meu lugar, eu olhei rápido para  
Alyssa e notei que ela deve ter percebido porque estávamos aqui. Eu  
murmurei um 'me desculpe' antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para nosso  
chefe.  
"Estou certo que vocês duas entendem porque eu as quero aqui, então eu  
quero chegar direto ao ponto o mais rápido possível, eu tenho que levar meu  
filho para uma festa de aniversário de noite. Mas eu quero perguntar umas  
perguntas primeiro. Vocês duas reconhecem esse vestido de noite?".  
"Sim...". Nós respondemos timidamente.  
"Esse é um dos seus vestidos, certo Srta. Johnson?".  
"Sim, é sim, senhor". Ela disse.  
"Eu tenho o direito de acreditar que você não é a única responsável por  
isso?".  
"...".  
"Bem?".  
"Eu não pretendia Sr. Ward!". Eu repentinamente gritei. "Eu só estava  
ajudando ela, eu não pretendia".  
"Eu sabia que tinha algo haver com isso, Srta. Takenouchi".  
"Me desculpe".  
"É por isso que estarei promovendo você!".  
"Foi só um erro, eu nã... O quê? Promovida?!".  
"Sim, você me ouviu direito. E eu tenho uma tarefa muito importante que eu  
quero que as duas façam. Eu devo estar mandando duas das minhas mais finas  
desenhistas para trabalhar para o escritório central em Londres, Inglaterra  
no novo empreendimento Ballroom Inc. Eu gostaria muito que vocês fossem as  
duas para ir".  
"Inglaterra!". Nós duas dissemos.  
Eu ainda estava em choque com o fato que eu fui promovida, e agora ele  
queria que fôssemos para a Inglaterra?! Eu acho que ele viu o olhar na  
minha face, e considerando o fato que ele é um homem muito simpático, ele  
disse:  
"Te darei cinco dias para pensar nisso, mas eu quero uma resposta o mais  
rápido possível. Eu sei que será perfeita para o trabalho, Sora. Eu devia  
ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás...".  
******  
"Eu sempre quis ir a Londres!". Mia disse entusiasmadamente. "Especialmente  
depois de ler o novo Harry Potter! Digo, eu sei que lá provavelmente não há  
coisas como mágicos e bruxas, e meu sonho de jogar quadribol nunca vai se  
realizar, mas uma garota pode sonhar... mesmo se eu tiver vinte e três".  
Nós estávamos todas sentadas numa mesa na esquina no restaurante e tínhamos  
acabado de contar a Mia sobre minha nova promoção e nossa nova tarefa. Ela  
estava muito feliz.  
"Eu só queria poder ir...".  
"Mia, Sora não sabe nem se ela quer ir ainda ou não. Essa é uma grande  
mudança para ela, você sabe".  
"Talvez eu devesse ir. Eu não estive em nenhum lugar novo nesse tempo. Eu  
não quero ficar presa aqui e me arrepender. Eu não procurei na Inglaterra  
ainda, ainda que ele nunca tenha sido bom em elegância e maneiras".  
"Huh?". Respondeu Mia.  
"Você lembra, Mia. A principal razão de Sora estar aqui em primeiro lugar,  
tão longe do Japão. Ela esteve procurando por... aquele garoto de cinco  
anos atrás. Você sabe... 'Aquele que fugiu'...?".  
Eu contei a elas sobre Tai, é claro, mas eu nunca falei seu nome a elas. Eu  
nunca disse a ninguém seu nome, só fotos e histórias.  
"Ah, certo. Greg".  
"Greg?!". Eu respondi, confusa.  
"Bem, você nunca nos disse seu nome, então eu achei que eu podia pôr um  
nome nele, só assim eu não ficaria confusa".  
Às vezes eu me preocupo com ela. Mas eu acho que seus livros a mantém mais  
sensata possível.  
"É, bem", Eu disse, "Eu quero muito encontrá-lo, mas não tenho certeza...  
Já se passou muito tempo".  
"Você acha que ele ainda pensa em você o quanto você pensa nele?". Alyssa  
perguntou.  
"Eu espero que...".  
"Ah, isso está me deixando triste, garotas. Olhem, nós recebemos esse novo  
livro hoje. Eu o li hoje durante a minha hora de almoço. Eu não conseguia  
parar! É a coisa escrita mais bonita que eu já li! Se você for para  
Londres, você pode ler isso no avião".  
"Sobre o que é?". Eu perguntei tristemente.  
"Bem, é uma autobiografia sobre a infância do autor e seu melhor amigo e  
tudo que eles passaram crescendo juntos. É tão fofo! Juro que ele é como  
você, Sora. Ele tem a melhor memória do mundo, porque ele tem grandes  
detalhes e você sente como se pudesse sentir suas emoções. É isso ou seu  
melhor amigo, que era uma menina, era muito importante para ele, porque  
ele, também, se apaixonou por ela... suspiro".  
"O quê, isso é de algum cara velho que só escreveu todas as memórias porque  
ele lentamente está escorregando para a insanidade e quer escrever tudo  
isso antes de ele morrer?". Zombou Alyssa.  
"Não... na verdade é escrito por um garoto da nossa idade. É bem triste, na  
verdade, ele nunca conseguiu dizer a ela como ele se sente. É claro que ele  
nunca fala o nome dela. Isso me faz pensar que ele está com tanto desgosto  
que não consegue nem escrever o nome dela...".  
Eu ouvia Mia enquanto continuava a falar do livro. Aquilo me lembrou da  
minha vida. Acho que não sou a única...  
"Então, qual é o nome dele?". Alyssa perguntou. "Se ele vier aqui para  
autografar os livros vocês podem me apresentar a ele, ele parece muito  
maduro. E eu acho que é lindo para um cara escrever sobre algo tão íntimo e  
importante para ele".  
Mia tirou o livro de sua bolsa e olhou para a capa.  
"Hei, Sora! Eu acho que ele é japonês também. Nós podíamos te apresentar a  
ele, ao invés de mim".  
"Gee... valeu". Eu disse.  
"Taichi Kamiya. Parece sexy".  
O tempo gelou. Esse podia ser ele? Eu finalmente encontrei uma pista para  
encontrá-lo? Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que eu já senti  
bater. Eu peguei o livro da mão dela e o segurei entre as minhas mãos.  
"Sua Cor Favorita por Taichi Kamiya".  
Lágrimas rolaram pelas minhas bochechas pela primeira vez desde que saí de  
casa. Desde que ele me deixou. Todos os sentimentos que eu guardava dentro  
de mim sobre desistir e voltar para o Japão escoava dos meus olhos. Isso  
era exatamente o que estive procurando. Isso me trouxe a Nova York e me  
trouxe esses amigos, e esse trabalho... Meu trabalho...  
Eu teria que sair do meu trabalho então eu poderia procurar pelo Tai  
novamente. Agora que eu tinha a esperança e desejo para ver ele, não  
importa a dor ou a briga, eu sabia que ficaria bem. Mas a promoção é a  
melhor coisa que aconteceu para mim ainda. Sentia falta de viajar muito, e  
sentia falta de Taichi mais... O que eu faria?  
"Tudo bem, Sora? O que há de errado?". Perguntou uma Mia aflita.  
"Esse é ele. Taichi Kamiya. Mia... É Greg".  
"Não, não brinca!".  
"Sim, é verdade. Eu finalmente o verei...".  
"Onde ele mora?". Perguntou Alyssa, lágrimas quase caindo de seus olhos  
também.  
Eu abri o livro pelo fim, onde a biografia dos autores normalmente fica.  
Havia uma foto dele... Seu cabelo estava cortado e eu sorri para ele, meio  
que sentindo falta da bagunça incontrolável, mas ainda estava meio que  
grande e pontudo. A foto era colorida, e eu olhei direto nos olhos dele. Os  
mesmos marrons chocolate que eu amava. E seu sorriso. Eu vi a tristeza, mas  
eu também vi a força... Eu respirei fundo e li o parágrafo embaixo dela:  
Taichi Kamiya nasceu no Japão e morou lá até ele se formar do colegial. Ele  
toca guitarra acústica e faz shows quando não está escrevendo. Essa é sua  
primeira novela. Ele mora com seus dois cães pretos num flat em...  
Eu olhei da página para os dois pares de olhos ansiosos das minhas melhores  
amigas. Elas começaram a sorrir quando viram o sorriso que estava no meu  
rosto agora. Eu não sorria assim há muito tempo.  
"Nunca vão saber onde ele mora...".  
"ONDE?". As duas disseram, recebendo olhares de outras pessoas perto da  
livraria.  
"Alyssa... nós definitivamente VAMOS para Londres!".  
******  
Irônico... Não é?  
"Se eu pudesse achar você agora, as coisas ficariam melhores. Podemos  
deixar essa cidade e correr para sempre...".  
(Música - Ocean Avenue, Yellowcard) 


	8. Longe

_>>> Demorou, mas to atualizando de novo_.

**Parte 8: Longe**

'Estou num avião agora. Olhando pela janela eu vejo que estamos voando acima e, algumas vezes, através das nuvens. Tivemos um atraso de 3 horas por causa de uma tempestade, e a tempestade ainda hesita no ar, suspendida numa linda pintura. A cada minuto o céu se ilumina e parece luz do dia. Mas só reluz por alguns segundos e depois estamos no preto de novo. Os relâmpagos tiram meu fôlego e eu sinto que eu vou chorar. O brilho é tão rápido e ele me lembra do que eu sinto agora. Eu tenho estado tão confortável em Nova York, mas o que eu acredito ser destino me trouxe para o céu para viajar sobre os mares. Meu destino? Londres'.

Eu olhei para cima do caderno na minha frente e li as palavras. Estou escrevendo para a revista que tem mantendo pistas da minha busca por Tai. Eu posso só estar escrevendo para essa certa revista, mas eu descobri que há muitas outras ao redor do mundo que tem contado minha história, invejosos porque a revista deles não me achou primeiro. Que pena para eles.

'Eu já posso sentir minha vida mudando, e eu ainda nem cheguei lá. Mas eu me sinto como uma criancinha, quietamente antecipando algo novo porque você não tem permissão para se comportar mal. Estou feliz, assustada, esperançosa e nervosa tudo ao mesmo tempo. Porque você pergunta? Porque eu finalmente o encontrei.

Ele está em Londres, que você já sabe é meu destino. É meu destino. Ele agora é um autor, foi assim que eu encontrei ele. Seu livro se chama Sua Cor Favorita e é uma estória que ele escreveu sobre sua infância comigo. Eu acho que ele pensava em mim o tanto que eu pensava nele. Estou presentemente lendo ele, mas eu normalmente preciso parar porque suas emoções são tão fortes e eu sempre começo a chorar. Eu lembro de tudo que ele escreve, também.

Eu lembro de tudo sobre ele... E agora que eu finalmente o encontrei, (só para falar, eu não o encontrei ainda na verdade, mas eu posso sentí-lo perto de mim, e isso deve ser um bom sinal) eu tenho começado a imaginar se ele mudou. Talvez ele não queira me ver...

E se ele quiser, o que vou dizer? Vou ter que falar primeiro, ou ele vai fazer o primeiro passo? E se ele nem me reconhecer? Eu não sei porque estou tão nervosa, ele é, depois de tudo, meu melhor amigo, minha confiança e minha força. Talvez ele leia minhas cartas aqui, e ache que sou boba, ou talvez ele ainda queira ser perdido da sua família, seus amigos, e de mim. O que vai acontecer? Mas o mais importante, depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda me ama?

Até a próxima vez! Sora Takenouchi'.

Eu estava tão oprimida quando nós saímos do avião que eu parei de mexer e fiquei parada lá. Eu estava finalmente perto de Tai, eu estava dele do que eu estive nos últimos 5 anos. Eu estava completamente estática, que ambas Alyssa e Mia tiveram que praticamente me carregar do terminal. Oh sim. Mia veio com a gente. Ela disse que ela sempre quis conhecer a Inglaterra, e que se pudéssemos trabalhar aqui, ela também podia. Mia ia procurar a mesma livraria que ela trabalhava em Nova York e arrumar um emprego aqui. Contudo, ambas Alyssa e eu sabíamos que ela não poderia viver sozinha. Nós éramos suas únicas amigas. Eu estava muito feliz por ela vir, porque eu sabia que ia precisar de muito apoio moral, e Alyssa não conseguiria fazer tudo sozinha.

Tudo que aconteceu depois foi uma obscuridade. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, nós estávamos no apartamento que a companhia tinha nos dado, e seria paga pelos próximos seis meses. Tinha mais que espaço bastante para as 3, e parecia maravilhoso de se estar. Eu sabia que a maioria das paredes brancas seriam logo pintadas com cores fortes, e na próxima semana nós estaríamos sentindo como se estivéssemos vivendo aqui por um ano.

Contudo, eu não entrei na conversa do que fazer com os móveis que eles tinham nos dado, ou que cores deviam ser usadas na cozinha, como não nos fazer comer o tempo todo, mas invés disso, achei meu caminho para um quarto com uma cama não-feita e cai em cima dele. Eu olhei para o teto, e parecia mais do que eu estivesse olhando. Eu tentei descobrir o que as pessoas que viveram aqui antes de nós eram, tentando expandir minha mente, então eu não pensaria tanto sobre o porque eu estava realmente aqui em primeiro lugar. A única resposta que veio foi rica, por causa de todos os moldes chiques nos quartos e ao redor do fogo maciço, lugar que eu tinha notado no meu caminho para encontrar uma cama, e entediada, porque tudo era branco. Depois disso, eu senti que eu tinha pensado tanto que eu podia lidar, e decidi tentar ler o livro de Tai de novo.

Eu abri no marcador que eu tinha feito de recortes de revistas no meu tempo de sobra. Cores explodiam nos meus olhos e isso me fez pensar do título do livro, o que me fez pensar na música que Tai escreveu sobre mim. Eu fechei meus olhos por um simples segundo e vi ele no palco de novo, olhando para mim com seus olhos que eu não conseguia desviar.

"Estarei lá, e tentarei identificar, tentar olhar através dos céus cinzas nos seus olhos...".

Eu pensei nas tempestades que tinham me confortado antes, e eu ouvi chuva caindo em algum lugar na minha mente. Eu queria ver a chuva, queria senti-la contra meu rosto, e eu queria saber que ela estava lá, quando eu senti que eu não era eu mesma em lugar nenhum. Eu fui empurrada para fora do meu subconsciente quando eu percebi que a chuva que eu ouvi estava caindo fora da minha janela. Eu sai da cama e andei até a janela. Eu alcancei para tocar uma gota que estava lentamente caindo, não dançando na vidraça. Mas estava lá fora, estava livre, e eu estava dentro, e preso profundamente dentro do meu coração estava um amor que está me atormentando dia sim e dia não pelos últimos 5 anos. E agora que eu estava tão perto de vê-lo, doía mais do que já doeu. Eu sabia que precisava dele, e toda a dor de não ser capaz de vê-lo, abraça-lo, ou só meramente falar com ele estava finalmente mostrando seu poder verdadeiro. Eu sentei na borda larga e abri o livro. Se eu não pudesse estar com Tai no momento, isso ia ter que estar.

'Estava chovendo, e eu estava do lado de dentro. Meu jogo de futebol foi cancelado, e depois de reclamar por uma meia hora, eu decidi que ficar em casa e ver TV seriam o bastante para manter minha atenção. Eu podia quase sentir minha ADD chutando enquanto eu terminava de pular por 10 canais. Eu já estava entediada. (AN/ Eu sempre pensei que Tai podia ter ADD. Talvez seja só eu...). Eu olhei para o telefone na mesa do café'.

'Talvez ele toque, e seja para mim', eu pensei. Mas eu sabia que ninguém ia me ligar. Todos meus amigos odiavam quando chovia, e sempre queriam ser deixados sozinhos. Todos meus amigos, exceto pela minha melhor amiga. Ela amava chuva, e eu amava estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse minha casa, então eu peguei o telefone, e...

Eu olhei para ele...

Era uma daquelas vezes quando você tem sua mente decidida a fazer algo, e você sabe que vai, mas você pode dizer que seu corpo não quer. Eu podia me sentir mexer meu dedo através dos números para me conectar a ela, mas eu não podia ver. Eu só parei lá, convencida que já tinha tomado a ação e que eu já tinha ligado.

O telefone me olhava.

"_Tai!"._

"_AAAHH! O que você quer comigo! Não me mate!"._

"_Você está estranho. Eu não devia sair com você. Vou terminar louca da cabeça e vou provavelmente nunca ser capaz de ter minha licença se isso continuar. Mas eu acho que vou te fazer companhia quando você for mandada para um asilo de loucos"._

Minha melhor amiga tinha acabado de sentar no fim do sofá e eu podia dizer que ela estava dando duro para não rir. Eu devo ter parecido muito boba.

"_Como você fez isso?"_, eu perguntei.

"_Fazer o quê?"._

"_Entrar aqui!"_.

"_Eu passei e sua mãe me deixou entrar... Você está se sentindo bem, Tai?"_.

Eu olhei estupidamente para ela. Ela era tão linda. Ela parecia que tinha andado pela chuva. Eu acho que eu devia esperar por isso. Ela faria algo assim.

Como eu disse antes, ela amava chuva. Isso nunca a incomodou e fazia ela ficar deprimida como isso tem a tendência a fazer para outras pessoas. Ela sempre me surpreendia pelo seu simples amor a vida e tudo que ela tinha a nos oferecer. Era uma das várias razões que eu amava ela.

"Sim, acho que estou... Estou tão entediado!".

"E se nós fôssemos ao parque ou algo?".

"Está chovendo...", eu lhe disse.

"E?".

E, eu me achei andando na chuva em direção ao parque. Ela estava girando em círculos e deixando a chuva pingar na sua pele macia. Ela tinha tirado seu chapéu, e seu cabelo estava espalhando a água em diferentes direções, mandando elas em direção a terra para nutrir o chão que nós agora andávamos.

Eu lembrava daquele dia melhor do que algumas das minhas memórias. Eu me maravilhei com ela aquele dia. Enquanto ela olhava para mim com seus olhos vermelhos, gritando para me juntar a ela na sua dança, eu estava dominado com amor por ela. Eu a vi aquele dia muito diferente do que eu normalmente veria. Ela era um anjo nos meus olhos. Ela é um anjo nos meus olhos.

Esses dias, quando chove, eu simplesmente olho dentro da minha mente e onde eu agora guardo essa encantadora memória. A chuva me lembra dos meus dias com ela e como eu nunca vou ter o mesmo. Não fico mais deprimido quando chove. Invés disso, eu me sinto livre'.

Eu olhei do seu livro e coloquei no mundo novo que fica do lado de fora da minha janela. O mundo foi coberto na chuva, mas em algum lugar longe daqui, estava meu Tai. Uma vez que eu o encontrasse, nós poderíamos ser livres para sempre.

Alyssa, Mia e eu estávamos andando pelas ruas de Londres tentando encontrar a livraria onde Mia estaria esperançosamente arrumando um trabalho. Era em torno de oito horas, e Alyssa e eu tínhamos acabado nosso primeiro dia de trabalho. Nós encontramos muitas pessoas legais que tinham muitas idéias legais. Eu estava oprimida a maior parte do dia, considerando que essa foi a primeira vez que eu estava fazendo algo assim. Além disso, nós fomos bem vindas e todos foram muito amigáveis com nós, e eu devo dizer, eu poderia me acostumar a isso.

Nós não sabíamos onde estávamos indo mas estávamos nos divertindo muito tentando descobrir. Rindo das conversas que ouvíamos enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho pelas ruas estrangeiras estava fazendo essa situação, normalmente estranha, parecer um erro prazeroso. Demorou um bom monte de tempo antes de finalmente ver o sinal para a loja.

"Esse lugar é massivo...", Mia disse numa voz inconsciente.

E ela estava certa. Essa foi a primeira coisa que eu notei na livraria, era muito maior do que aquela em Nova York. Tinha quatro andares. A próxima coisa que eu notei foi uma enorme multidão, muitas delas adolescentes, parando em volta do que eu achava ser um palco, por causa das luzes que eu vi além dele. Eu não consegui ver se havia alguém no palco, já que haviam tantas cabeças espremidas ao redor da plataforma.

Mia rapidamente nos empurrou até a mesa de informações antes que eu fosse capaz de tentar e pegar um livro melhor. As luzes começaram a escurecer no chão e muitas das garotas começaram a gritar e eu virei minha atenção para o palco substituto.

Com minha atenção ainda no que eu imaginava ser um show, eu ouvi por acaso Mia perguntar ao homem atrás do balcão o que estava acontecendo.

"Nós temos um jovem autor aqui esta noite para uma noite de autógrafos, mas ele faz vários shows por aqui, então ele vai tocar antes disso".

"Qual o nome dele?".

"Tai Kamiya".

Se alguém tivesse me dito que ia ser tão fácil, eu não acho que teria acreditado. Eu podia sentir meu coração parar mais uma vez, e enquanto eu ouvia o cara responder Mia, ele começou a tocar.

Era outra música acústica, mas dessa vez eu notei que havia também outro violão e um violino tocando com ele. Eu tentei chegar o mais perto dele que pude enquanto ele tocava a introdução. E por um segundo em minha vida, eu o ouvi cantar, e outra vez eu fui transformada.

'_Costure isso com linhas de razão e arrependimento_

_Então não vou esquecer, não vou esquecer_

_Como era cinco anos e seis meses atrás eu sei_

_Não posso esquecer, não posso esquecer'._

Cinco anos e seis meses atrás...? Essa foi a última vez que Tai e eu nos vimos... Talvez essa fosse outra música sobre mim...

'_Estou caindo em memórias suas_

_Coisas que costumávamos fazer_

_Me siga lá, algum lugar maravilhoso_

_Um lugar que eu possa dividir com você_

_Eu posso dizer que você não me conhece mais_

_É fácil esquecer, às vezes só esquecemos_

_Estar nessa estrada é qualquer coisa menos certeza_

_Talvez nós esquecemos, eu espero que não esqueçamos_

_Estou caindo em memórias suas_

_Coisas que costumávamos fazer_

_Me siga lá, algum lugar maravilhoso_

_Um lugar que possa dividir com você_

_Tantas noites_

_Pernas envolvidas apertadas_

_Me envolva num sonho com você_

_Feche esses olhos_

_Tente não chorar_

_Tudo que eu tenho para me apoiar_

_São memórias de você_

_Memórias de você_

_Memórias de você_

_Memórias de você_

_Estou caindo em memórias suas_

_Coisas que costumávamos fazer_

_Me siga lá, algum lugar maravilhoso_

_Um lugar que possamos dividir_

_Caindo em memórias suas_

_Coisas que costumávamos fazer'._

Cantando as últimas palavras, Tai olhou para mim. Eu estava tendo um déja vu e estava imaginando se ele desapareceria de novo depois de me ver. Mas ambos apenas nos olhamos. Havia dor e me machucou saber que eu tinha sido a causa. Mas eu também vi algo mais. Eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos enquanto eu olhava nos seus olhos. Talvez ele estivesse feliz em me ver. Talvez ele estivesse chocado e não me quisesse aqui. Só de olhar para ele, eu soube que ele tinha começado uma nova vida, e eu não estava nela. Mas então porque aquela música era sobre mim? Ela era sobre mim?

Demorou muito e agora que o vi, eu senti uma dor passar através de mim e para o meu coração. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer. Eu me virei da intensidade das emoções de Tai através de seus olhos, e eu corri. Eu corri para longe dele. A última coisa que lembro era a voz amplificada de Tai gritando por mim.

"Sora! Volte aqui!".


	9. De Volta Para Cá

**Pt 9: De Volta Para Cá**

Eu não estava correndo tanto, mas eu já podia sentir os músculos nas minhas pernas ficando mais e mais fracos a cada passo que eu dava. Eu estava tendo um colapso emocional, e não tinha medo de admitir. A voz de Tai ficava ecoando na minha cabeça, assim como ficou cinco anos atrás. Ele estava me chamando para voltar, mas minhas pernas ainda me levaram para mais e mais longe.

Não tinha certeza porque eu corri dele, ainda não, mas enquanto eu estava correndo, eu tive o maior sentimento doloroso no meu peito. Por todo meu corpo inteiro na verdade. Eu queria ver Tai mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo todo. Eu senti dores por sua presença, por seu toque, e por seu sorriso constantemente, e agora que eu o encontrei, eu me tornei uma covarde e rápida. Você deve pensar que sou louca, e eu tenho sabido agir um pouco fora do normal, mas meu coração estava me dizendo que na livraria não era o lugar para me reunir com a única pessoa que eu já me apaixonei.

Eu parei abruptamente, completamente sem fôlego. Não tinha certeza onde eu estava e eu sabia exatamente que fugir não era apenas um jeito bobo de agir sobre meus sentimentos, mas era também extremamente inseguro. Eu olhei ao meu redor, e para minha surpresa, eu me vi no meio de um parquinho. Eu tinha corrido para um parque sem notar. Pessoas estavam olhando para mim e de repente me senti muito boba, correndo por aí como uma idiota. Que jeito de causar uma impressão na minha nova casa. Ao meu redor estavam todos os diferentes tipos de brinquedos, macacos, balanços e a gangorra. Havia um número de brinquedos abandonados na grama e na caixa de areia, também. Mas havia uma única coisa que realmente chamou minha atenção.

O escorregador. Ficava no canto do parquinho, sozinho. Haviam ervas e arbustos crescendo ao redor dele. O jeito que a lua iluminava sua superfície prateada quebrou meu coração. Estava tão lindo, embora era aparente que não era brincado há muito tempo. Os degraus no topo do escorregador estavam enferrujados e os degraus pareciam esqueletos, caindo aos pedaços. Eu sorri tristemente enquanto eu sentava no fundo do escorregador.

Eu procurei nas profundidades da minha memória para religar o momento que eu encontrei Tai da primeira vez. Eu achei isso facilmente e parecia que só aconteceu ontem. Eu estava solitária e nenhuma das outras crianças brincaria comigo. Eu nunca tive amigos antes de Tai, e eu nunca tive um amigo como ele desde então. Eu estava quase a ponto de chorar quando eu senti uma bola de futebol rolar entre meus pés. Levemente confusa, eu olhei para cima para ver de onde a bola tinha vindo. Havia um jogo de futebol acontecendo no campo na minha frente, mas certamente aqueles garotos não me pediriam para jogar com eles. Eu fui encontrada com um par de olhos marrons intensos.

Aqueles olhos seguraram tanta emoção.

Eles olhavam para mim, e eu sabia que esse garoto não era como os outros. Eu sabia que ele se importou desde o começo. E antes que eu soubesse, ele me pegou pela mão e correu comigo para um pequeno espaço de grama, deixando seus amigos, onde ele me ensinou as alegrias do futebol, e as alegrias da amizade. Tai é tudo para mim, e eu não podia fugir dele.

Quando eu estava prestes a levantar e decidida a achar meu caminho de volta para a livraria, eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar, e segundos depois, uma bola de futebol rolou entre meus pés.


End file.
